Kyle Rayner
Kyle Rayner was born to Aaron and Maura Rayner. When he was only 2 Aaron walked out and Kyle hasn't seen or heard from him since. He was raised by his mother and as such was very close to her. Growing up Kyle was always artistic. He spent more time sketching on his notebook than doing school work. By the time he got to college it was clear he was going to be an artist. He went to art school and further developed his craft. While he was in college his mother fell extremely ill and passed away. Kyle was devastaed by her death. Kyle eventually left school and started work as a free lance artist. During this time he met and began dating a photographer named Alexandra DeWitt. They dated for a brief time but eventually broke up. Around this time, on a planet far away from Earth, a war was raging which all but eliminated a group known as the Green Lantern Corps. One of their own, Hal Jordan, had been brainwashed and turned on them. The Guardians, as they were known, managed to forge one more ring...a ring that found its way to Kyle. Suddenly Kyle was not just a Green Lantern. He was THE Green Lantern. The entire future of the Green Lantern Corps rested on his shoulders. With no one else to turn to he confided all of this to Alex, who helped him cope with his newfound status. They ended up reconciling. Kyle was away on a mission and when he returned home he found that Alex had been murdered by one of his enemies and stuffed into the refrigerator. Kyle was torn up by her death. He went after the villain that killed Alex with the intent of killing him, but he stopped just short of that. He went on to save Hal Jordan and the entire Green Lantern Corps. As a Green Lantern Kyle met many people and had many adventures. He dated former Wonder Girl Donna Troy for awhile but it didn't last. At one point he went on a cross multiverse adventure with Donna and Red Hood, Jason Todd. Kyle also befriended Connor Hawke, the second Green Arrow. It was through Connor that he met Stephanie Brown, the new Batgirl. At first the three would hang out as a group but over time Stephanie and Kyle found more and more reasons to be alone. Eventually the two began dating, but kept it quiet as Stephanie had 2 children and wanted to be careful about bringing a new man into their lives. Kyle and Stephanie dated for several months quietly but were forced to come out when Stephanie ended up pregnant with Kyle's child. Kyle proposed to Stephanie and moved to Gotham to be with her. A few months later Kyle's daughter, Kylie Christine Rayner, was born. From the moment he saw Kylie Kyle was in love. She became the center of his world and everything he did became about Kylie. Kyle and Stephanie got married and began to build their lives together. Kyle took to Stephanie's other daughters, Madison and Robyn, very quickly and began to love them as his own. He knew freelance work would not support his new family and so he set out to find a job, eventually landing one as an artist for Starrware Industries. Along with being a family man, Kyle was still a Green Lantern. One of his missions led to him being captured. Stephanie was at a loss about how to save her husband. She went to find him on her own when she was found by a Star Sapphire ring. Her love for Kyle had drawn the ring to her and she became a Star Sapphire. The Star Sapphire ring helped Kyle again when Stephanie, Madison, and Kylie had been kidnapped by the Joker. Kyle tapped into his love for Stephanie and the ring helped him find and rescue her. Kyle saved Stephanie and with the help of his fellow Green Lanterns built her dream house. They moved out of their tiny apartment and into their new home. Before they could settle too much Stephanie was brainwashed by the Norse God, Loki. Loki had seen Stephanie and fallen for her beauty. He used his mind control to get Stephanie to leave her family and be with him. Kyle was crushed when he thought Stephanie had left of her own free will. He sent Maddie and Robyn to live with Tim and threw himself into his work and with taking care of Kylie. Kylie became the only thing he had to live for and he fell into a deep depression. Hal was able to find out that Stephanie was not acting of her own will and told Kyle. Together Hal, Kara, and Kyle faced off with Loki. Kyle tricked Stephanie into putting her Star Sapphire ring on which filled her with love and allowed her to remember her true love, Kyle. Kyle and Stephanie set out to get back to their normal lives but their attempt was foiled. Loki had taken Stefini, Stephanie's Earth 3 counterpart, as his bride and the two were set on killing those who betrayed them, namely Helena Kyle, Roy Harper, and Stephanie. To protect his family Kyle took them to Oa until the threat passed, which is where they currently reside. Category:Rayner Family Category:Green Lantern